


Soul Mates

by DragonLady_WinterFlame



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady_WinterFlame/pseuds/DragonLady_WinterFlame
Summary: Stealing souls isn't the only thing Demongo is good at, apparently he's managed to steal my heart.





	1. A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's my first story about me and Demongo developing first a strong friendship, then an intimate relationship.
> 
> But yeah, hope you'll all like my first fanfic here on this site. ;3

It all started with me taking a nice quiet walk in the open valley near a park, perfect weather of 73 degrees, wind blowing softly in my face, and the sweet melody of birds singing in the trees, I've never felt more relaxed. What I didn't know however, was that I was strangely being followed, although he was minding his own business at first he just so happened to spot me resting on the grass, he swooped down to hide in the trees as a few birds flew off when he landed on a branch. The sudden sound of the birds flying off in the distance, and the slight noise of rustling tree branches caught my attention, staring off into the distance closely to see if there was something or someone there, but the mysterious figure stood perfectly still, after a few minutes of close examination I returned to what I was doing. The figure then climbed down the tree and hide in the bushes waiting for me to get up and walk again, a few short minutes later I finally got up and walked around some more with the mysterious figure following me.

When I got to a creek that looked peaceful and quiet, that's when I couldn't help but to see if there was anyone behind me or felt like I was being followed, once again I didn't see anything or anyone but the shadowy figure was still there hiding behind a tree, slightly peering around to see if I was still there. Once I turned my attention to the quiet forest, the figure did something subtle enough to get my attention so that I wasn't too startled or frightened, darting toward the opposite side of the trees so that the bushes would rustle vigorously, got my attention once again and this time I went over to investigate, as I carefully looked through the bushes I found...something, something pitch black and to my right I could see fire, blue fire, and yet none of the bushes were catching fire from it.

"What the?" I whispered rather confused having no idea what this was.

Then slowly rising from the bushes was a tall, black, blue flaming haired figure wearing a black and red cloak, piercing cyan eyes, sharp fangs, standing at the height of 6'4", and a piercing voice when he finally spoke to me.

"Hello lovely."

"Uhhh h-hi." I felt both aroused and slightly terrified by him, but mostly interested.

"Oh don't be frightened, my dear, I won't hurt you nor will I take your essence." He said with a friendly smile, and then he held out his hand to show he meant no harm.

"Ummmm mind me asking why you're here, and who you are?"

"Oh yes of course, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Demongo...Demongo the Soul Collector. And I have come to merely join you in your peaceful little walk or whatever it is you like to do out here, that is if you don't mind me joining you."

"Oh, uhhhmmmm...well yeah I guess.."

"Awww it's okay, no need to be nervous, my apologies if I startled you."

"No no it's okay, I actually could use a little company."

Showing a friendly smile to him as I took his hand and having him lead the way, the two of us ended up having a lovely time together, and started a friendly conversation as we walked. After a while it ended up getting dark and told Demongo I had to get back home, and surprisingly he kindly offered to take me home, seeing how much of a gentleman he was I gave him a sweet hug and kindly said yes. Slightly taken aback by my hug but smiled all the same, Demongo hugged me back warmly then swept me off my feet and used his levitation power to fly me home. When we got there he carefully set me down and I thanked him for taking me home, once again I gave him a sweet gentle hug, and he did the same before he flew off into the night sky and I went inside to settle in for the night.

The next day after finishing breakfast I went back out for another lovely walk in the park, however I wasn't expecting to see Demongo. Smiling he waved over at me, I smiled slightly awkward and waved back then went over to say 'hello'. Sitting next to him he caressed my cheek with his index claw in a very cute manner, then he handed me an unexpected gift.

"Here, this is for you."

It was a diamond skull about the size of a pool ball and although I liked it I didn't know exactly why he'd give me a skull, probably not to extract my soul essence so he could add me to his collection, but maybe it was something he wanted me to treasure. I smiled and thanked him for the gift, he smiled back and told me why he gave it to me, first of all he made it himself, second thing he wanted me to remember is that the next time I think of him the skull will glow. I wasn't sure if this was just a ruse just so he could collect my soul, or if it ends up being something I never would have thought of, but I took it anyway and placed my head on his shoulder sweetly. His cheeks turned dark blue with his eyes widening in surprise, looking down at me he flashed a soft smile with his eyes half closed then closed them completely as he nuzzled my head with his cheek. I stifled a giggle and I looked up at him as he wrapped his arm around me, we stayed like this for a number of minutes before we finally got up and walked around for another hour or two, then it started getting dark.

"Welp, once again spent the whole day in the park but that's alright I really enjoyed your company a second time." I smiled.

"Yes I did too, I'm glad you enjoy having me around." Demongo gave me a side hug whilst rubbing my shoulder in a friendly manner, which really made me smile.

"Gosh it's too bad I have go back home so soon."

"Well...you don't have to, how about I treat you to dinner?"

"Oh...wow, really? Wow Demongo you are such a gentleman, you didn't have to do that."

"Hehehehe well I wanted to." Demongo picked me up again and carried me to a very special place for dinner, a restaurant that wasn't too expensive or cheap but had fair prices. "So what do you think?"

I nodded as I looked around, "Hmmm, this is a nice place, you come here often?"

"Mmmmm, yeah once in a while." He said picking up the menu and browsing through it, I looked through mine as well. "So, what have you been up to lately? Done anything exciting?"

"Nah, mostly the same routine of work and what I do at home, but once in a while I walk to the mall or to the park, where we first met." I grinned there.

"Hehehehe yeah." Demongo giggled, then the waitress came to take our orders, we made our decisions, and talked some more about ourselves while waited for our food to arrive. Before I could say anything I heard a small chiming noise coming from my pocket, I reached inside and remembered the diamond skull Demongo gave me today, it was slightly glowing though I wasn't sure what that meant, but then I remembered what Demongo said about me thinking about him, even though I'm already here sitting right in front of him, unless I'm missing something and what he meant by "think of him" is something I'm not quite getting, or maybe he doesn't feel quite ready to reveal why he gave me that skull in the first place.

"Ooooh you're skull is glowing, that's good cause that means you just might be......oh uhhhh I mean.... Ahehehe you know what nevermind." Demongo was blushing hard in a way he felt embarrassed, but I was curious.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I mean if this thing doesn't collect memories or souls or whatever it does, then what does it do?" Before he could speak the food finally arrived, Demongo remained quiet for a while as he began to dig in, I took a moment of silence as well as I dug into my food. After a long pause of silence and as I was just about done with my meal the question still lingered in my mind. "So, what does the skull actually do?"

Demongo still didn't say anything, but I can understand if he wasn't ready to tell me yet, and either because he didn't want to hurt me, embarrass himself in front of me, or too shy to explain why.

"I...I.....I don't know, I feel like I don't want to tell you just yet, my dear." Demongo was really blushing a deep blue, seeing that I didn't want to push it I took his hand and spoke softly to him.

"It's okay, sweetie, you don't have to tell me yet, forgive me that I pushed you about it a little."

With a soft smile he placed his free hand over mine that was on top of his hand. "Thank you, you're very sweet."

As we smiled at each other he moved closer to me and placed his hand that was currently on mine around my shoulder, and I lay my head on his shoulder lovingly and Demongo blushed again. Once we finished our dinner, he paid for both of us and refused me to help him out with the pay, I giggled and sneaked an extra tip anyway, then as we exited the building we walked around a little while longer, the two of us held hands as we walked. Afterwords he brought me back home, thanking him again for taking me out, we embraced as our sweet friendly hug turned into a passionate hug, having me rub his back and him stroking my head with his claws running through my hair. I then looked up at him a warm smile on his face, placing a sweet kiss on my cheek, and his face once again turning deep blue before turning his head away in a very bashful way, only for him to smile extremely wide and then I heard it again, the chiming sound, the skull was glowing again. I wondered, could it be that the skull might have a connection with Demongo. Because the skull seemed to be glowing rapidly like a heartbeat...if I'm thinking this correctly, Demongo may have given his heart to me?

"Demongo.....is this diamond skull, your heart?"

Demongo's smile suddenly disappeared and turned into a expression of slight embarrassment, he figured he couldn't keep it a secret and reluctantly nodded. I was a bit shocked knowing that I didn't want anything to happen to it.

"But-"

"But why you ask? I need to know if you were power sensitive, or possibly a soul mate, now please don't get upset I'm trying my best not to sound or act like I was desperate but... I couldn't help it, the moment I laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Just listening to him confess his feelings for me made me tear up almost,"I have a confession to make too, Demongo, but the moment I met you in person I already knew who you were to be honest. I was just wanted to be polite and let you introduce yourself, but yes I already knew who you were and the reason I was both interested and slightly frightened by you is because not knowing what to say to someone you've been dying to meet, just made me nervous in an excited way." Demongo was slightly surprised that I already knew about him, but admired that I was one of his beloved fans and flashed a sweet smile.

"Ha ha ha ha well now that we got that off of our chests, I can honestly say I feel much better." Demongo and I giggled and hugged again sweetly.

"Hehehehe well I'm glad you feel better after confessing your feelings towards me."

"Aye, and I'm happy that you got your confession out there too, it's always good to have a sweet loyal fan around." He then gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, my dear...oh and by the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Leia nice to finally meet you, Demongo." He and I smiled bright as we shook hands as a friendly greeting.

"Leia, that's a beautiful name." Here, Demongo held my hand gracefully and kissed it like a gentleman, making me blush.

"Awwww thanks."

"Hehehehe you're welcome...Leia, sweet Leia."

He kissed me on the head again passionately before he left, our hands slipping out as he left to return to his home. I watched him fly off in the distance before teleporting in a cloud of smoke, and smiled as I went back inside.


	2. To the Beat of My Diamond Heart

One lovely day I walked down to the mall for lunch and who do I see walking towards me, but my sweet friend Demongo, excited to see each other we both waved and speed walked over to collide hug into each other.

"Demongo hi, so good to see you again! Were you just about to have lunch as well."

"Yes as matter of fact I was, want to join me?"

"Oh you serious?! I'd love to!"

Grinning he had his arm out for me to latch onto, and as I did so we walked over to the food court and grabbed ourselves some lunch and picked a spot to eat, and talked some more about ourselves to get to know each other more. After we finished we decided to stay where we were for a while to stay and talk some more, as we continued to talk my diamond skull glowed on and off and once in a while it would skip a glow, I could easily tell Demongo's heart was beating every time he either looked at me or even just thinking about me. Then it hit me, not every time I thought of him but every time **HE** thought of **ME** the skull glowed it's almost as if before Demongo confessed his feelings towards me, he gave me a hint to figure out that he gave me his heart as an act of affection. I held his hand and stroked it gently, he smiled and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb as our foreheads met nuzzling my nose against where he might have had a nose. Blushing he kissed my nose and I giggled, then finally we left the table and walked around the mall to kill a little time, afterwords he and I teleported to the beach and walked along the soft sand.

"Mmmmmm this is turning out to be a very fine relaxing day."

"Yes it is, especially when I can share it with you, my sweet."

"Awwwww, Demongo, you precious thing."

Suddenly very playfully he wrestled me to the ground and gently nip-kissed my neck, being very careful his fangs don't piece any skin I could tell he was being cautious but I didn't mind I still laughed all the same. While kissing my neck his slithered his smooth but surprising cold snake-tongue on my skin, feeling rather aroused I let out a stifled moan as he kissed my neck in a rather lustful and blissful way.

"Oh...oh Demongo, ahehehe easy tiger."

"Mmmmmmmm...hmmm? Oh hehehe excuse me, love, I got a little excited." Demongo blushed.

"Hehehehehe that's okay, I understand."

"But I must say, Leia, you taste good...unless that's just the ocean air making your skin salty, ahehehe." I giggled at his joke.

We stayed at the beach til sunset, then headed home.

"You know, Demongo, would you like to stay at my place for dinner? I'd be more then happy to cook something for you."

"Awwwwww you precious girl, I'd be happy to stay over for dinner."

As he teleported me back to my home I unlocked the door but he allowed me to go first, smiling sweetly I patted his cheek as I entered smiling lovingly as he followed me inside.

"Oooohh you've got a nice place!"

"Thanks, please make yourself at home."

Demongo sat on the couch as I cooked dinner for us, while he waited he noticed my sketchbook on the table, picking it up he looked through some of the drawings I did, most of them being drawings of him and some of them being me and him together hugging, cuddling, or kissing. This made him so happy he nearly teared up seeing how much he loved looking at my art, as soon as I was done he quickly put down the sketchbook wiped the partial tears.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

We sat close to each other smiling back at one another once in a while, at one moment I noticed Demongo looked like he was in a state of so happy he was a bout to cry. Gulping hard on his food he took a breather for a moment and stopped so he wouldn't choke, and took deep slow breaths I was feeling concerned about him and put my hand on his shoulder and stroked his back.

"Hey, you okay, Demongo?"

"O-oh yes.." He cleared his throat trying to hide it. "Yes, quite alright I'm just....so happy." He couldn't hold it any longer he burst into tears of happiness, crying and laughing at the same time it was impossible for him to hide this, I smiled and laughed with him, as well as rubbed his back. I noticed the diamond skull or Demongo's heart was glowing, the rhythm of his heart seeming like the type of beats that start out slow then fast, Demongo was not just happy but he was in love.

"Hehehehe why are you so happy?"

"Well," He said wiping the happy tears. "first of all don't get upset but I looked through your sketchbook."

"Oh, oh well that's alright, love, I'm not mad in fact I like people looking through my sketchbooks, in all honesty I'm pleased that you admire my art."

"I'm glad to hear you say that cause I love your art, and I really like how you drew us together that, really made my day."

"Awwwwww thank you, I'm so happy you love it."

"And this one where we're getting our picture taken, should take one personally."

"Yeah we should."

Demongo actually just so happen to have a smartphone, and set up the camera.

"Oh, I didn't know you actually had a phone. Did Scaramouche give you one of those?"

"Hehehe yeah he did, he figured I could use one of these and not just for conversation."

"Yeah I was thinking of getting one just for better pictures too, cause my flip phone quality sucks."

"Hahahaha ain't that the truth."

Grinning Demongo said 'smile' just like in my drawing and took the selfie.

"Sweet thanks, princess."

"Hehehe you're welcome, and how did you like your pizza?"

"Oh I loved it, you're a good cook."

"Thanks, glad you loved it."

After dinner Demongo and I cuddle on the couch for a little while longer before it was time to hit the sack, I went to go change into my night gown, brush my teeth, and settle in for the night.

"Say Demongo, did you want to stay overnight as well?"

He paused for a moment quite surprised of my offer of him staying overnight, smiling warmly he gladly accepted,"Absolutely." And we entered my room, closed the door, and both got into bed, with Demongo snuggling close to me.

"Good night, Demongo." I giggled kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Leia." Demongo smiled soft kissing my head, just listening to the sound of his diamond heart lulled me to sleep as we both drifted off.


	3. "I Just Can't Stop Loving You"

I woke in the morning to find Demongo on top of me, smiling sweetly I held and stroked his hand gently and he moaned while slightly moving around in my bed, I carefully turned myself around so that I was on my back. Demongo moaned again as if he didn't want to wake up, but also moaned contently when I caressed his face and then his back, he was so content his heart was growing fast, I giggled and kissed his head very sweetly then he slowly started to wake up.

"Mmmmmmmm...........*stifled giggle* morning, Leia."

I welcomed him with a smile."Good morning, Demongo, sleep well?"

"Yes you're bed is so cozy, I do not want to get up."

"Hehehehe I know what you mean. So are you hungry?"

"Mmmmm yeah I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Okay, want to rest for just a few more minutes, then I can make breakfast?"

"Sure, sounds great." Demongo smiled giving me a precious kiss on the cheek, I blushed at his kiss.

After resting for approximately ten to fifteen more minutes, we finally got out of bed, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. While I was making breakfast, Demongo looked at the rest of my drawings that he saw last night, after looking through what I've drawn he browsed on his phone. It didn't take long for me to finish cooking and set both plates on the table, Demongo smiled and set his phone down to eat.

"Mmmmmm," He said taking a bite out of both his eggs and bacon. "Oh this good, you're an excellent cook, darling."

"Hehehe thanks, glad you love my cooking." I smiled eating both my eggs and toast, then went for the bacon.

"Oh, did you want coffee too?"

"Oh sure, even though I don't drink it a lot I do like to have it once in a while. What kind do you have?"

"Hehehe yeah I don't drink a lot of coffee either, not my style but I do like to drink it once in a while as well. And I have two kinds hazel-nut, which is my mom's favorite and vanilla coffee, that's my favorite."

"Nice, I like vanilla too I'll have that."

"Okay, it's instant coffee so hopefully that's alright with you."

"Oh yes, the sooner the better."

I giggled and prepared Demongo's coffee, and waited for the water to boil. As I waited I snuggled up to Demongo as I finished my food a little at a time, he put his arm around me as we cuddled and kissed my head. Ten minutes later the kettle whistled and I got up to pour Demongo's coffee, then walked back to the couch and gave his coffee cup to him. He took a few sips of his coffee, then placed it on the table and embraced me again, putting all his weight on me so that I was laying on the couch and nuzzled and kissed my cheek, wrapping my arms around him I nuzzled him back and was just about to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head to kiss my cheek, ultimately he and I ended up kissing each other, we both blushed hard and paused for a while wondering where to go from here...we decided to continue kissing. Demongo and I kissed passionately while caressing each other, as we kissed he sneaked his hands up my shirt and rubbed all around my belly, my sides, and then my boobs.

"Oh wow, you've got nice boobs, darling." Demongo smirked as I giggled and moaned as he continued to caress my big, soft, squishy boobs.

As I continued to moan he lowered himself down towards my neck, kissing and sucking lustfully then slowly removed my shirt only showing my bra, then grabbed both sides of my body and continued to kiss me. My moans were of course stifled by his kissing, as my hands rested on his shoulders then moved one hand up to stroke his head, he then made his way down to my stomach kissing and licking it gently.

"Oh Demongo...."

"Dang, baby you never told me you had a sexy body."

"Ahehehehe awww well thank you, I wouldn't say I'm that sexy though."

"No, no no no no jus- shhhhh..." He said putting his index claw on my lips. "You are sexy, babe, just gorgeous."

I smiled and blushed when his index claw moved under my chin to stroke it, I then grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him into a kiss. Demongo cupped his hands around my face as we kissed. However Demongo almost forgot about his coffee, he felt the temperature of the cup and it was still warm in fact just the right temperature, taking a short break from getting frisky with me he took a few gulps of the coffee I made for him, I also put my shirt back on after that brief sexual moment he had with me.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm that's a good cup of Joe, thanks."

"Hehe good, isn't it?"

"Yes."

After we finished breakfast, we took a walk to the park.

"Wow haven't been here in while, the place where we first met." I held onto Demongo's arm as we walked.

"Ah yes, I still remember how we met, you were slightly frightened but mostly interested in me."

"Hehe yeah, that was quite the first meeting. I especially loved our first date as well." I smiled sweetly.

Demongo smiled back endearingly, "Oh yeah I remember. You know, tonight I should take you to my place for the night, since you were so kind to invite me to yours."

"Oh yes I would love to visit your place, I've been curious to know what your home looks like."

"Well you're about to find out, later on tonight." He smiled and winked.

Later that night after we just got back from going out to dinner a second time, Demongo carried me to his place.

"There you go, love, please make yourself at home."

"Thanks, wow sweet crib man." I replied complimenting on the look of his home, and sat on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes please, you got any soda?"

"I sure do, I've got Cola, Pepsi, 7up, Dr. Pepper, and Root Beer."

"Oooh I'll have Dr. Pepper please, that's my favorite!"

"Really that's one of my favorites too, but my favorite has always been Pepsi." He smiled as he brought out our beverages. "Here you go."

Thank you." I popped open the Dr. Pepper and took a swig, Demongo opened his Pepsi and drank some of it as well. "Mmmmmm that's good soda, thanks again, Demongo." I said kissing his cheek.

Demongo blushed,"You're welcome, Leia."

As we sat there on the couch drinking soda, and comforting each other endearingly, it got close to dark. Once we finished I went to get comfortable in a night gown, but forgot I wasn't at home. Realizing that I didn't bring my stuff to stay over night, Demongo gladly teleported to my place to grab my stuff for bed, toothbrush, floss, and night gown then teleported back to his place in the blink of an eye.

"Awwwww thank you, baby, you're a sweet-heart." I said to Demongo, giving him a sweet gentle kiss. I then went in the bathroom and got in my night gown, then brushed my teeth, Demongo went in his room, took off his cloak, and hung it on a hanger. I then entered his room but knocked on the side of the door first.

"Can I come in, sweetie?"

"Oh yes, please come in."

As I entered I gazed upon Demongo's sleek skinny body, seeing how incredibly sexy he was without his cloak I moved in closer to him, then caressed his sexy naked body. Demongo purred when I stroked him, he had a pretty soft bed almost softer than mine, I still liked my bed all the same but this one was really nice, and soft. Getting rather naughty Demongo splayed out for me on the bed, I could tell he was so ready for me.


	4. Heart-to-Heart

Seeing Demongo looking all sexy and ready for me to make the first move, I briefly got up and closed and locked the door, and closed the blinds. Then walked back over to him and crawled on his bed before sitting on his lap and removing my night gown, revealing my naked breasts, Demongo placed his hands on my boobs and gently caressed and squeezed them. I moaned as I leaned in to his touch, he then moved his hands down towards my panties and slowly pulled them off and throwing them aside, and then placed his hands on my butt rubbing it lovingly and gently slapping it. I moaned lustfully and started to grind on his stomach, this really got him horny allowing his shaft to protrude from his body, continued to caress my butt, after grinding I moved down to suck on his protruding cock. Demongo was already getting hard as he moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, running his claws through my hair and caressing my boob.

"Oh yeah....oooohhh baby..." Demongo moaned blushing hard.

"Mmmmmm."

I sucked hard on Demongo's shaft as he moaned blissfully, his hand placed on my head to go in further, I slightly gagged on it but went in easy. After getting his cock wet he gestured me to 'come here' I smiled came face to face with him, first he kissed me roughly but not too rough, then placed his hands on my butt carefully lowered it towards his cock and inserted himself inside me. I moaned softly at first but then moaned loud when thrusted deep, he went easy on me so I can get use to this since I was a virgin.

"Oooooooohhhh.....Ooooohh! Oh yeah...oh Demongo!! Yes...yes!...faster!"

"Yes my Mastaahh!"

Demongo gently clutched my butt as he thrust faster, my boobs bounced as he went in fast and hard my moaning was loud it filled the room, I clenched the sheets having Demongo inside me. It was a bit painful at first having this being my first time, but then I felt absolutely relaxed and horny after getting use to him humping me, he would kiss my chest and one of my boobs while still banging me. After banging me with the two of us facing each other, he pulled himself out and got behind me so that I was on my stomach and continued to bang me from there, starting out slow then picked up the pace, the sound of my butt clapping against his crotch. Demongo's snaked his hand around my waist while still rapidly humping me, the demon's moan made me pre-cum a little and synced to the rhythm of his humping, in addition he gently grabbed both my boobs and rubbed them in a circular motion. Demongo then took one of his hands off my boob and caressed my back like he was petting a cat, he then pulled me back so he was on his back now, he continued to thrust with me on top and my back facing him, and his hands rubbing up and down my body from boobs to butt.

"Dang baby...uuuuuggggghhh...oooooohhh, you are sooooooo hot."

"Yes.... oh Demongo, you sexy demon.....oooooohhh, AAAAAAAAAooooohhhh!!...*moans* May I have a chance to..mmmmm... feel that hot body of yours?"

"Mmmmmmmm please do, *pant* I'm feeling...lonely."

I giggled and pulled myself out of him, then turned around to face him, I had to take a quick breather after being banged by him. He was panting too but still moaned all the same, the second I snaked my tongue along his stomach, kissed all around it, then his chest, shoulder, neck, back to his stomach, then his crotch. Then without hesitation I gripped his long, coiled, black shaft and slowly and gently jerked him off, Demongo took a deep breath and sighed in satisfaction, then gripped the sheets of his bed, threw his head back, and moaned in pleasure I sucked him little at a time before jerking his penis faster.

"Ooooohhhhhh....Oh Leia!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Demongo then came hard, releasing a load of cum on himself and me. He suddenly managed to quickly get up and place me on my back again, his coiled penis inserting itself inside me one last time, and unloaded the remaining cum he saved for me.

"Ooooooooooohhhh.... ooooooooohhhhh yes!.... Demongo!! Yes...OH YES!!!...ooohhhh, Oohhh Ooooooooohh!!! Oooooooooooooohhh!" I screamed as he came inside of me, my head thrown back as we moaned in sync.

After a long night of hot steamy sex, Demongo and I lay in bed panting and cuddling, plus my pussy was so wet and throbbing as was Demongo's penis.

"Wow...that, was amazing! I didn't think you'd be **that** good in bed, Demongo." I spoke seductively to him whilst caressing his chest.

"Ahehehehehe I did my best to please you." He smiled both his arms behind his head.

"Oh I think you were wonderful!" I gave him gentle peck on the nose area.

"Ha ha thank you, love, you're a sweetie." Demongo kissed me back on the nose.

I embraced him my still naked body against his, and man I had no idea Demongo had such soft skin, I also saw the diamond skull, Demongo's heart, glowed again. But what I didn't know this **whole** time is that this _'heart'_ was _my_ heart, although the skull glowed to Demongo's heart beats his heart was already inside his chest, for I looked carefully to find another diamond skull glowing inside his chest. And that's when the skull, Demongo's gift to me, illuminated and floated towards me and somehow I absorbed the skull, seeing my chest and his chest glow every time we got close to each other. Cuddling once more before drifting off to sleep, Demongo and I purred lovingly and nuzzled each other with our hearts beating as one.

"Well Demongo, my love, looks like you finally found your soul mate."

"Indeed, thank you so much, Leia...my sweet Princess Leia. I love you"

"Awwww I love you too, Demongo...my precious angel."

He and I kissed once more before finally drifting off and embracing each other as we slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there you have it, my first fanfic on Archive of Our Own hope you all like it. :D Please leave a comment below and tell what you guys thought of it. ;D


End file.
